


The Prince and The Witch: A Divergent Fairy Tale

by Cloakseeker



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Series. Once upon a time a handsome prince fell in love with a brave trainee. He was her instructor, but wanted to marry her. When dark forces threatened to destroy the land, the prince fought to protect his lady, but the lady didn't need protection. She was a soldier. She was a heroine. Coming to you this Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Note

Hello my lovely initiates!

For those of you who aren't familiar with my work I wrote several stories for the Divergent Trilogy. If you like you can go and check some of them if not all out.

For those who are familiar with my work I have a surprise for you.

A Divergent Fairy Tale.

badass4ever gave me the prompt for this, but sweetie, I don't know if you'll like it. You wanted something based on already existing fairy tales, like beauty and the beast, but I just couldn't get my brain to do it. Instead it's working at full power and maximum speed on something else, still fairy tale. I can always go back and try to re-write an already existing one.

I plan on posting the first chapter (don't know how many there will be) very soon.

So

coming soon

A Divergent Fairy Tale

P.S. Open for suggestions.


	2. Welcome to Dauntless

Once upon a time the land of Chicago was divided into five factions – Abnegation, the selfless, Amity, the kind, Candor, the honest, Erudite, the smart and Dauntless, the brave. Together they worked and lived as one and helped each other whenever they needed. The king, Marcus and his wife, Evelyn, had a son they named Tobias. He was a handsome lad that was desired by all the girls in the kingdom. But he wanted to prove himself and so he joined the warrior faction, Dauntless. He trained to be a soldier and started from the lowest rank: private. He didn't mind. He was never spoiled by his parents and taught what was valuable and what not.

At the age of sixteen each youngster gets to choose a faction to learn a trait and become a valuable member of society. Tobias chose Dauntless because he wanted to prove that he is more than just the heir to the throne, he is a man and not a boy living in his father's shadow. Along with other his age, both males and females, he trained hard to become a soldier and defend the kingdom from all dangers, may there come from the outside, where wild beasts lived or from the inside.

He was mocked and treated as if he didn't belong there, everyone knowing that he is the king's son, but Tobias didn't care. He kept to himself and worked hard. He had only two friends, three if you count his instructor, Amar. His best friends Zeke and Shauna were both born and raised in Dauntless and they didn't care who he was before he joined them and they wouldn't care after he left, for he would be their king one day. But not everyone was like that. A young man, who joined them from Erudite, Eric was his name, mocked him and spread rumors, well they existed before, that the king mistreated his son. Marcus was rough at times, but he never laid a finger on either wife or son. Tobias couldn't stand the denigration but knew that if he complained officially he would only stir things up even more. He denied the accusations and whenever Amar put Eric and Tobias in the ring to fight (which he did quite often) Tobias won every single time.

Soon the training was concluded and Tobias ranked first and it had nothing to do with his father. He was proud of himself for doing something on his own, without any help. The faction leader, Max, was so impressed that he appointed Tobias to train future generations. He even offered leadership to the young prince, but he denied it. He wanted to go through all the stages and feel like he really earned the title. Max reluctantly agreed, even though he insisted that in all his years he never saw anyone more fitting to fill that position than Tobias.

For the next two years the young prince worked hard and was focused to become a good soldier. He often declined his friend's invitation to meet with a nice looking female, explaining that he wasn't interested in any romance. He had a mission and he had to stick to that. Zeke, being a silly one, made fun of him, not understanding how someone could deny himself the pleasurable things in life. On the other hand, Tobias couldn't understand why Zeke sought the company of those girls, when a real woman was right there looking at him he only saw his mother look at his father. He wished that one day he would find a girl who would look at him just like that. Not with desire, but with love and respect. He often found himself sitting with Shauna down by the river in the chasm, where they were shielded by prying eyes talking about the future about their hopes and dreams. He was an only child and Shauna was like the sister he never had. They both confided in each other and for the life of him he couldn't understand how his surrogate brother couldn't see how much this girl was in love with him. But he promised her not to tell a word. And that's what he did.

Today was another Choosing Ceremony. Tobias was curious to see how many youngsters would choose this faction. How many of them were brave enough to become soldiers, warriors, protectors? The Dauntless initiation started fairly soon. His nemesis, Eric, was on top of the Dauntless building where all initiates have to climb, as a first task. The next task is to jump into a dark hole without knowing if they will survive the jump or not. Little did they know that at the bottom was a safety net that would catch them.

He could hear Eric give his speech and waited patiently for the first initiate to jump. He looked up and a gray ball hurdled down and landed on the net. He grabbed the net and pulled a little, helping the first jumper out. But as he looked toward the person lying there he recognized two things. The person was wearing gray clothes, a sign of Abnegation and the person was a girl. The first jumper was a selfless girl from Abnegation. To say he was surprised is an understatement, but what really left him speechless were here piercing gray-blue eyes, that looked at him insistent and without any kind of fear. She was beautiful. But then he realized something.

"What? Did you get pushed?" he asks her. Her expression changed for a split second from curious to angry. Clearly he made a mistake.

"No," she says almost defiantly.

He helped her out of the net and noticed how light she was, like a feather, and wondered why she would pick this faction. She looked like an angel and coming from Abnegation she was probably used to hard work, but also gentle things. Why Dauntless?

"What is your name?" he asks her.

"It's Bea…" she stutters.

"Is it a hard one?" he asks and looks at her. "You can pick a new one if you like, but make it good. You don't get to pick again," he tells her and she nods slightly.

"It's Tris. My name's Tris," she says with a smile, which makes him smile in return.

"First jumper Tris," he yells out and the gathered crowd cheers and stomps, a traditional welcome here. "Welcome to Dauntless," he says and her smile widens even more. Another person helps her off the platform they were standing on and Tobias continues his task, but every now and then he looks toward the first jumper. Tris. What a brave girl. Not only did she choose Dauntless but she jumped first. Not even he did that.

Once all the initiates were there Tobias divided them into two groups. The Dauntless-born were send with his co-instructor, Lauren, while the transfers stayed with him.

"I usually work in intelligence, but for the duration of your initiation I'll be your instructor," he starts saying and paces in front of them. "My name is Four," he says. He got the nickname fairly quickly. Just after his own initiation concluded he was having a drink with his friends in the bar and four drunks got too handsy with Shauna. Zeke was knocked out by one of the drunks leaving Tobias alone to fight them off. Once the fight started Tobias quickly knocked them out, but as soon as the next day came they sought revenge for the humiliation the newcomer put them through. Once again the four of them attacked the young prince but like the night before he won against all four of them gaining the nickname Four. Most people know his real name and that he is the king's son, but Tobias made a name of his own here in Dauntless and he was proud of that.

"Four like the number?" a Candor girl asks. Tobias turns to look at her and glares. He was used by now that some people, especially those who don't know the story behind the name, are amused by his name, but as silly as the name is, he was their instructor and deserved respect.

"Exactly like the number," he says and smiles, even though it's forced.

"What happened? One, two three were taken?" the girl insists and Tobias steps closer to where she is standing and gets in her face.

"What is your name?" he asks.

"Christina," her voice breaking.

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths I would have joined that faction," he growls and she backs down. "First thing you'll learn here is to keep your mouth shut," he says to all of them.

He proceeds to show them the compound, the gathering place called the Pit, the chasm, the cafeteria, the infirmary and the tour ends with him showing them the dorm room, which is just one room for both girls and boys and the adjacent bathroom with no doors or curtains to offer any kind of privacy.

The initiates are left alone to settle in and change into the typical black Dauntless attire. Christina chooses a bed next to Tris, since they met on their ride to the Dauntless compound. On the other side of the room is the Erudite transfer, Will and one of the Candor transfers, Al. Together the four of them go to the cafeteria to have supper, after letting it sink in that they left their homes and families behind and joined a different faction to live in. They could still visit and talk to them, but it was just odd not being home anymore.

To Christina's extreme misfortune the only available seats in the cafeteria were right next to their intimidating instructor Four. She silently pleaded with Tris to take the seat right next to the young man, while the boys sat across from them. They all filled their plates and started talking, until Christina noticed that Tris looked at her hamburger suspiciously.

"Have you never seen a hamburger before?" she asks.

"No, I have. It's just, I've never eaten one," Tris explains to her new friends.

"Abnegation eat plant based foods with the minimum of seasoning," Four adds and they all look at him surprised. None of them thought that the man would acknowledge them, let alone address them.

"Where you a transfer too? Or Dauntless-born?" Tris asks innocently. Tobias turns his head toward her surprised she had the courage to talk to him. For a moment he is captivated by her beauty and his brain stops functioning, but then he remembers that he is her instructor and needs to be tough on all of them.

"What makes you think you can talk to me?" he asks harshly. Her smile fades and is replaced with a frown, but then she smiles again.

"Must be because you're so approachable," she says and he rolls his eyes taking a sip from his glass. "Like a bed of nails," she adds and his head snaps in her direction. He looks at her stunned. This girl is merely in Dauntless for a few hours and she already gets cocky.

"Careful," he warns. She stares at him and nods slightly. She understands that she crossed a line, but doesn't show weakness by apologizing.

After supper the Dauntless leader, Max, welcomes the initiates and wishes them good luck during their training.


	3. I believe in you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all so much for reading this story! It's a bit different and I hope I did a decent job putting it together.

The first few weeks are hard on Tris. She was never used to working out or pushing her body to the breaking point. As an Abnegation dependent she often helped wherever needed, usually helping the faction less, those who live on the streets and don't belong nowhere. But this is different. She learned so much already, but it still seems like she is the weakest one here.

It's needless to say that she still needs to work twice as hard as anyone else here, not because she is a girl, but because she is smaller than everyone else. At times, her shortness made her question herself and the decision to join the warrior faction in the first place, but she felt like this is where she needed to be. Yes, she wanted to help people, but Abnegation just wasn't the place for her to be. Maybe if she becomes a warrior, a soldier she can fight bad people or even evils beyond the wall, like the wizard in the ice castle, north of their borders or the dragons in the south, if they attack. But was she really cut out for this life? Maybe she made a mistake.

She was just punching the bag, when someone touched her middle. Startled, she looked up to look into two dark blue orbs that belonged to none other than Four.

"Keep tension here," he tells her. She stares at him, unable to say or do anything but that. "Are you alright?" he asks, his voice low and concerned.

"Why do you ask?" she manages to reply.

"You seem distracted," he says.

"No. I mean yes. I mean I'm fine," she stumbles over her own words.

"Meet me by the net after supper," is all he says and leaves her. Why would he ask her there? Is she going to be kicked out? Is she doing so badly that Dauntless leadership will get rid of her? Is that it?

The entire day Tris tries to be better than before. She punches harder, kicks higher, runs faster, but still she seems like she's not good enough. The fact that her instructor asked her to meet him in private isn't helping her nervousness either.

Supper is excruciating. Between listening to Christina talking about dresses and balls and Al staring at her like a love sick puppy, because yes she noticed the boy likes her, the dark cloud hanging over her head turned into a storm that has been raging on for quite a bit. She prolongs her stay in the cafeteria as much as she can, but she knows that Four is waiting for her. Better not give him more reasons to kick her out. And if that's the case better she takes it with dignity. There is, if she finds it.

The walk to the net is slow and she feels like a heavy burden was put on her shoulders. Why did she ever think choosing Dauntless was a good idea? She should have listened to her father. He wanted to marry her to Robert, the blacksmith's son. The boy was nice and good looking too, but something was missing. She knew that he liked her and that he would have made a wonderful husband, but she just couldn't picture herself being his wife.

Tris opens the door toward the room where the net is. It's deserted, except for one man who is sitting on the platform, reading a book. Four doesn't look up as she approaches him, but he acknowledges her by asking her to sit next to him. She does so.

"Now, tell me what is bothering you," he says, his tone gentle.

"Nothing is bothering me," Tris says but doesn't look him in the eyes.

"Tris, I can tell something is wrong, you can tell me. As your instructor I'm in charge of all my initiates, help you pass the tests, but I can't do that if I don't know what the problem is," he says, setting the book down. Tris glances toward it and recognizes the royal seal. She looks up and he stares at her. It's not the first time he does that and each time he does her heart seems to pick up the pace and beat faster than ever before, running a marathon toward her death.

"I…I," she stutters. "I'm not going to make it," she says and for the first time allows herself to shed a few tears. She wanted to, many times, but she fought them back. It was enough to hear Al every night crying because he missed his home or that he wanted his mommy because either Eric or Peter or anyone was mean to him. Tris felt sorry for him, but the constant crying got on her nerves.

"Why do you say that?" he asks.

"You know why," she says and stares back.

"Is it because you're weak? Or small? Or a girl?" he asks. She looks at him. The way he asked her makes her see that he didn't do it to insult her, but he genuinely tried to understand her.

"Yes, to all," she says.

"Do you want to hear my opinion?" he asks and she nods. "You won't fail. You know why?" he asks and she shakes her head. "You work twice as hard as anyone else here. You improved a lot since you started, even if it isn't so plain to see yet. You pay attention and don't move on until you master what you've learned. Strength comes in time, but you do a great job developing skill and precision, which most here don't. You are dedicated and strong, but more importantly you are brave and never give up," he says and she looks at him surprised. She would have never thought hearing those things coming from him. "I've seen how others pick on you. They think because you are smaller you can't kick their asses, but you can. You just need to trust yourself some more. Don't hold back, show them what you got," he encourages her and smiles.

"Why are you telling me all this?" she asks confused by his behavior. He is usually so uptight and by the rules.

"I once was just like you," he says and she scoffs. "Maybe not like you, but people picked on me until I fought back. The hard part is to know when to stop. It's easy to be a bully and pick on people who are weaker, but a real warrior knows when to fight and when to shut up. You have it in you and I believe in you," he says and his smile widens.

"You do?" she asks incredulous.

"Yes. Being a warrior and protect this kingdom means more than muscle and weapons. You need to know your opponent, to know how to exploit his weaknesses and defeat him with the minimum of casualties, on both sides if possible. Stage one of training is physical, but stage two is mental and emotional. Don't worry. Just because you aren't as strong as your fellow initiates doesn't mean this is the end of your journey." Tris looks at him in awe and wonder. Never would she have thought that this man, Four, would be such a gentle soul. She always saw him as a rough instructor, all business. But she should have known better. Unlike Eric, who is cruel and enjoys watching the initiates almost kill each other in the ring, Four is tough but fair. She smiles at him.

"Thank you," she says and leans in to kiss his cheek, but just in that moment a bird flew into the room and Four turned his head slightly and instead of kissing his cheek Tris kisses his lips.

For a moment they are both frozen, unable to think, let alone move and just as Tris wants to pull away, realizing the situation she got herself into, he wraps his arms around her small frame and pulls her closer to his hard body. He closes his eyes and she soon follows. Neither knows why, but it felt right. And maybe it is. She seems to fit perfectly in his arms and her lips are almost as sweet as honey, almost because honey can't even begin to compare to them. Tris' hands rest on the prince's chest and when she lets out a soft moan Tobias licks her bottom lip, asking permission to enter her delicious mouth. She opens it immediately, even though she doesn't even know where this boldness is coming from. She never kissed a boy before and Four is surely not a boy, but a man. But somehow it feels right to her. She liked him, she liked him from the beginning, despite his rough appearance. But he was still her instructor. Reluctantly, she pulls back, missing his warm lips the minute they leave hers.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks, his tone a bit boyish and it makes her chuckle.

"No, but you are my instructor. It isn't right," she says and he nods.

"For what it's worth, I wish I wouldn't be," he says with a charming smile, which makes her heart skip a beat. She smiles back.

"I want you as my instructor. You taught me so much already. I don't think anyone is as dedicated as you are," she says holding his hand.

"There is. Amar. He was my instructor," he says but then his expression changes from jovial to serious. "Tris, I like you. I like you a lot. I don't think I can be your instructor anymore," he says and she frowns.

"Please don't go. Who will teach me, us?" she asks confused and he smiles again.

"I didn't mean I was leaving, I just meant, I can't be your instructor and court you at the same time," he says, leaving her shocked and speechless. It seems like forever until Tris gets her voice back.

"You… want… to… court… me?" she asks stuttering and he smiles. He finds her adorable, because she seems oblivious to her own beauty and the effect she has on people. She is not like any girl he ever met and he liked that about her almost instantly. He didn't exactly plan on telling her about his plans this way or tonight, but it seems like fate once again played a huge part in them finding each other.

"Yes," he says with no hesitation.

"But you don't even know me. I don't know you. How can you talk about courtship?" she asks and gets angry, which he doesn't understand. "If you're just looking to play with me, forget it. I'm not that kind of girl. I might be weak and come from Abnegation, but I'm not a whore and I won't become one," she practically shouts and runs away, leaving a dumbfounded Tobias behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm curious to know what you think.


	4. The real thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi there initiates. Some readers were confused (because I can't find a better word) about the whore thing. I know you and others got the general idea but I'd like to say something. I know that when you guys comment like "What the hell is wrong with Tris/Tobias?" or anything similar you mean the characters specifically and not necessarily criticize my writing. But on the off chance someone doesn't get something I'm always here to clarify. 
> 
> A lot of people don't realize that while fictional the characters behave just the way we do, real people I mean. Basically, you put ordinary people into extraordinary situations and see what happens. In case I go overboard please tell me. I can only grow as a writer if get the necessary feedback. If you don't want everyone to read your comments feel free to PM me.'
> 
> Happy reading!

It has been nearly four weeks since the incident at the net. Stage one has concluded and Tris ranked better than she expected: fifteenth out of twenty. It could have been worse. She barely spoke to Four since that night, but what happened made her realize what an easy target she is. She worked even harder after that and even won a few fights, but others were still better. Stage two started and all initiates were asked to learn about the history of the kingdom, as well about battles and the strategies used to defeat the opponent or what led to the kingdom's defeat.

Tris was fairly good at this part, since she always used to love reading. Whether it was a novel or a history book or even a technical book, Tris loved to read. Her mother even commented that she really thought that her daughter would choose Erudite, as did her brother, Caleb, but in the end she was glad her daughter found her rightful place. Tris smiled at her mother on visiting day, but she was still questioning if her decision was the right one or not. The entire fiasco with Four didn't help matters. In fact, they complicated things to no end. But at least he kept his distance. She knew he was watching her, but he refrained from speaking to her. Whenever she got a glimpse of him and he wasn't aware he seemed sad, even hurt. Did she maybe misjudge his intentions? On the other hand, why on Earth would someone like him want to marry someone like her? She was so insignificant. He ranked first in his class, according to Will who heard it from Uriah, Dauntless-born initiate, who's brother Zeke is best friends with Four. He is well liked and respected by every Dauntless soldier, well with the exception of a few who are jealous, like Eric. He was offered leadership twice, but being humble he refused both times.

Tris wasn't blind. She saw how all the women here looked at him, like he was some sort of prize. She understood them, a little bit at least, but she also despised them for objectifying him. Even if he only sought her companionship for sexual reasons, to which she would never agree, she still didn't like it that people seemed to decide who he should be with.

"Listen up, initiates," Max says as he enters the study hall. "I have an announcement to make," he says and looks around. When everyone seems to pay attention to the leader he continues. "From now on Amar will be your instructor. Four asked to be relieved, for personal reasons and since Amar was available and agreed he will now be your teacher." After the announcement Max just leaves and the initiates start whispering, everyone wondering why their intimidating instructor suddenly resigned. Tris heard all kinds of theories, from he was kicked out to he was send on a secret mission beyond the wall to even got killed. At the mention of him being hurt possibly dead Tris' heart constricts and she excuses herself from class. Amar allows her to leave, since he already knew from his former trainee that he liked the girl. Amar often joked, saying that if he got any more picky he would never find a wife and the kingdom will remain without an heir. When Tobias finally told his old friend that he finally found the girl for him, but she misunderstood his intentions, the older man told him to be patient.

Tobias struggled with the decision of continuing training this year's initiates or not. On the one hand, as their instructor he could see Tris all day long, but while he was still her instructor he couldn't court her. He talked about it with his best friends and they all agreed. If he liked Tris the way he said he did, he needed to show the girl that his intention were honest. It was clear to see that she wasn't a simple peasant girl who was after the prince, otherwise she would have thrown herself at him, like so many before. Zeke commented that maybe she didn't know that he was the heir to the kingdom, which wasn't uncommon. Most people don't really know, especially with the nickname Tobias adopted. But even so, Tris wasn't the type of girl to just give herself to the highest bidder. She was the real thing and Tobias knew that. The more he got to know her, the more mesmerized he got. He wasn't sure if she felt the same, but if the kiss they shared is any indication than the answer is yes. However, that misunderstanding set them both back and he regretted not following her and explaining.

Tobias talked to his parents. He wanted to marry this girl but he needed their blessing. Other than her faction of origin, Tobias knew little about her family. Thankfully, the same day he visited the palace his father met with the city council and among them was none other than Andrew Prior. While talking casually about initiation, Mr. Prior mentioned that his daughter, Beatrice, joined the faction. Tobias couldn't recall anyone by that name, but then Mr. Prior clarified, that during his wife's visit his daughter told her she changed it to a more Dauntless one, he said that with a chuckle. Tris. Tris Prior. The girl Tobias liked was the daughter of a very respected councilman. Before asking Mr. Prior's permission to court his only daughter, Tobias asked for a short moment to speak alone with his father. Marcus was intrigued by his son's behavior and agreed, asking the present gentlemen to excuse him for a little while. Since Tobias respected his mother and father equally he asked one of the servants to call his mother, telling her that her son had an urgent matter to discuss with her. Within minutes his mother, Queen Evelyn, appeared and hugged her son tightly to her chest. Tobias, not being a person to talk needlessly, cut to the chase and explained to his parents how he liked a girl and how this girl made him feel. He told them that he intended to court her, but not before discussing it with them, since he had a duty to his kingdom first. Evelyn, intrigued by her son's confession, asked for the name. Once the name was out both Evelyn and Marcus looked at each other and smiled. Tobias was confused but they soon explained that they too had their eye on the young daughter of their long time friend, Andrew Prior. They never mentioned anything because they didn't want to push their son or make the Prior's think there is a possible marriage in their daughter's future without consulting it first with their only son.

To say the news of his parents acceptance made Tobias happy is an understatement. The next thing the young prince did was arrange a meeting with both Mr. and Mrs. Prior. To not alert anyone, Evelyn asked them both over for lunch the day before Max announced Four's resignation as initiation instructor. Both Mr. and Mrs. Prior were happy to be invited to the palace, since both have been good friends for years with the king and queen. However, they were a little surprised to see their son, especially since Natalie, Mrs. Prior, seemed to recognize the young prince as Tris' instructor. Tobias politely and with the best intensions asked Tris' father for permission to court his daughter. Both parents looked at each other surprised, none of them expecting anything like this, especially not such an honor. Andrew was a little bit reluctant to agree, not because he has something against the prince, but because he can't see his little daughter already married. Marcus chuckled and assured him that if Tris agreed she'll never miss anything. She would be provided with everything she ever wishes, be it dresses, books or any other thing her heart desires. Andrew agreed, albeit still frowning. He truly wished to keep his little girl still untouched for a while longer. He only asked of Tobias to treat her with respect and kindness, for his daughter was his angel. Tobias agreed smiling, almost out of his mind with happiness. Natalie asked that he shall let Tris decide. Just because her father and she agreed to this didn't mean Tris will. Tobias should accept whatever Tris decides, regardless of what was agreed by the parents. He nodded smiling. He would never force her to marry him, even though he wished she would accept.

And so it happened that Tobias decided to spend some time at the net. It was always quiet there and he could read peacefully. He could still do that in his quarters, but he liked the net better. Like many times before he climbed into it and watched the cloudless sky above, when movement catches his attention and he turns his head. To his delight Tris just entered the room with the huge hole in the ceiling, apparently looking for him.

"Why did you resign?" she asks without hesitation.

"To be able to court you," he answers and tries to sit up as best he can in the net.

"Are you serious?" she asks both confused and hesitant.

"Of course I am. I told you before. I like you, Tris, very much actually. I'm not looking for some fun. I respect you too much for that," he says and gets out of the net and takes a few steps toward her. "I mean it, Tris. I won't force you to, I'm just asking for a chance to prove to you that I'm honest about my feelings."

Tris is hesitant. She still can't comprehend why this handsome man would be interested in her, out of all people, her. She would lie if she would say that she isn't attracted to him, but is it enough? On the other hand, what liar would quit his job to prove himself to her? She wants to say yes, but she is afraid. What if he lies somehow?

"I asked your parents for permission to court you," he says when he sees her internal turmoil reflected in her beautiful gray-blue eyes. At this she looks shocked.

"You did?"

"Yes. I told you, I'm honest about this. I want to do this the right way. If you give me the chance I promise you won't regret it. And if you decide I'm not the one for you I will step aside and let you be happy with whomever you choose."

She looks at him in wonder. He went to ask her parents. He did everything right. Why would someone put so much thought into it, if they just want some fun? She wants to give him a chance, she really does. Should she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Why don't you help Tris decide?


	5. You're a witch?

Tobias and Tris stare at each other. He is still awaiting her answer and he can tell that she is hesitant because she is afraid.

"We can go right now to your parents and ask them if what I say is true," he says and startles her. She blushes. It seems that her hesitance made it all more obvious.

"No, it's fine."

"Then why aren't you answering?" he asks confused. He isn't really used to this, girls not throwing themselves at his feet and the entire courtship affair.

"It's just, I don't know you," she says honestly and he understands. While he gathered some information about her she is still in the dark about everything regarding him.

"I understand. Are you done with studying today?" he asks and she nods. Everything they went through today were things she already knew. "Then come with me," he says smiling while extending his hand.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"To a special place," he says still smiling. She takes his hand and she is surprised by how intimate this small gesture feels. She follows him outside of the compound still holding his hand and trying to fight back the obvious blush. They go to the stable where Tobias' horse is. He asks the stable boy to prepare his stallion while he talks to Tris. "I hope you don't mind we're taking Courage," he says tilting his head toward the horse.

"No, but where is my horse?" she asks and he looks surprised for a bit.

"I didn't know you can ride," he comments.

"Why, because I'm too much of a Stiff?" she asks, but she smiles which makes him understand she is messing with him.

"Yeah, kind of," he plays along and they both laugh.

"My father taught me after I begged him for weeks," she tells him.

"I see. Well, next time we'll take two horses, but today it's just you, me and Courage," he says. She nods. If she wanted to protest she sure changed her mind when he smiled at her that charming smile. Tris still couldn't believe what was happening and still kept herself from giving in.

Once the horse was ready Tobias mounted it first and helped Tris on the back of the animal with no difficulty whatsoever. They left the compound and headed toward the wall. Tris didn't speak the whole time, which would have been futile since the horse was riding fast and one couldn't hear a thing. But she enjoyed the closeness the one horse provided. Tobias didn't mind it either, if anything taking only Courage out for a ride might have been one of his best ideas.

As they approach the large gate Tobias slows down and when the guard asks for a permit to exit the kingdom Tobias hands him a paper. The guard nods and opens the gate. Tris looks around wary, expecting an attack at any minute.

"Don't worry," he says, "you are safe with me."

"I'm not worried," she quickly says, although it's a lie, but he doesn't comment. "I'm just wondering where you take me."

"We're almost there."

And so they are. Tobias hops off the horse first and helps Tris down as well. They reached a meadow with a small pond. The entire area looks like a painting and Tris could easily imagine herself lying down in the soft grass, watching the sky and kissing Four. What? Did she really just think that? Not too long ago she believed he just wanted her for some sexual favors and now she imagines fairy tale settings?

"This is my favorite place," he says as he sits down on the grass and pats the place right next to him. She follows his example but leaves some room between them.

"How is it you are even allowed out here?" she asks. Usually, citizens are not allowed outside the walls. Since the evil wizard, David, challenged the king no one is allowed outside without permission.

"Royal perks," he says vaguely.

"What does that mean?" she asks curious.

"Tris, I think you should know some things about me. I thought you knew them, but apparently I was wrong."

"How could I know things about you when you never talk to me?" she asks tilting her head to the side. He chuckles.

"I meant, I thought you would have recognized me, but you haven't," he says and she looks at him even more confused. "Tris, Four isn't my real name," he starts saying but she interrupts.

"Yeah, I gathered that much. I mean, what parent would name his son after a number?" she asks and rolls her eyes.

"I guess a drunk one," he says with a laugh. "The nickname Four came as a result of a bar fight. Don't worry, it's not something that happens often. In fact, that was the only time. You see, after my own initiation my friends Shauna and Zeke convinced me to celebrate with them. Four guys got a little handsy with Shauna and Zeke and I stepped up. He was knocked out pretty soon, since he was fairly intoxicated and I fought them alone. Since I beat them everyone started calling me Four. It's not really a big deal, but the nickname stuck and at times it was easier to live with than with my real name," he tells her.

"I can't imagine your real name being worse than being called after a number," she says with a chuckle.

"The name isn't bad, but if you want to make a name for yourself and step outside the shadow of your parents, especially your father's it's kind of a deal breaker."

"What is your name?" she asks curious.

"Tobias," he says.

"That's not so bad," she says smiling.

"My name is Tobias Eaton," he says and lets the information sink in. He watches her carefully as her mouth hangs open slightly, her eyes wide and searching his, probably for some sign of deceit, but there is none for he told her the truth. "Tris?"

"Shut up," she almost yells.

"Okay," he says dumbfounded, not expecting that reaction.

"I mean, damn…" she says and his eyes widen this time.

"It's not that bad," he says with a nervous laugh.

"You are Tobias Eaton?" she asks and he nods. "Marcus Eaton's son?" He nods again. "The king's son?" He nods again. "The heir to the kingdom?" Tobias nods again and again for each question. It seems that the news of him being the crown prince overwhelmed this shy Abnegation girl. "Well, I'll be damned," she says and smiles.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Now I understand why you're always so secretive. Do other people know who you are?" she asks genuinely interested.

"I never made a secret out of it, but I also don't flaunt it around." She nods. She keeps looking at him, mesmerized by what she just learned, but then her eyes widen again, as if she just realized something.

"You asked my father if you can court me?"

"Yes, I did. I told you, if you want we could go ask him if I'm telling the truth," he offers.

"No, it's okay. I believe you. But you are the heir to all this," she says gesturing around. "Why me? I mean, I'm neither pretty nor well behaved. I'm not a complete mess, but still."

"Tris, stop. I think you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I like you for you, so stop sabotaging yourself," he says serious.

"It's just odd, okay?"

"No, it's not. I like you and unless you don't like me back I don't want to hear you say that you are not pretty or any other thing. That's just not true. I like that you don't go overboard with dresses and all those other things the other girls like. You are a natural beauty and kind, caring, selfless and brave. That's what I like about you," he says with a kind smile which she reciprocates.

"Alright. Let's get to know each other. Maybe you're not so bad after all," she says in a joking manner and they laugh.

They spend the better part of the day talking about their childhoods, especially the misfits, their dreams and hopes and what they fear the dark wizard might do to ruin their lives. They both joined Dauntless because they wanted to do good, to protect the innocent and fight all evil.

"Are you feeling better about me now?" he asks, hoping she believes his intentions are real.

"Yes," she says smiling, but then she is serious again. "There is something I haven't told anyone, not even my parents. It's not bad," she quickly adds when she sees his frown. "It's just unusual."

"You can tell me anything. I promise I won't reveal your secret," he says and cups her face. She smiles shyly and leans into his touch.

"After the dark wizard David declared war and your father send troops to fight him I knew that this would not end either soon or easy. I knew I wanted to fight, I just couldn't sit back and let others die while I was safe and sound behind the wall."

"Tris, no one would think less of you if you didn't. But I saw your spirit and I know there's no chance to stop you."

"I wasn't sure if I would fit into Dauntless or not and by the time I wanted to join I was still too young."

"How old were you?"

"Thirteen, right after the wizard came," she tells him and he nods. He was fifteen then and he too decided to fight.

"But what is so secretive about that?" he asks confused.

"About this nothing. But as I said I didn't know if I would make it in Dauntless so I decided to do the next best thing: witchcraft," she tells him and waits for his reaction.

"You're a witch?" he asks astonished. Witches weren't uncommon and many were recruited after David appeared. While the king had many men at his disposal to fight large armies, he lacked magic power that the witches provided. Not all of them are benevolent but those who are have a special place in the kingdom and are honored. It is because of them that the dark magic of David hasn't reached them yet.

"More or less. I'm still an apprentice, but I'm getting better," she says quickly. "At least I don't blow things up anymore," she adds looking away and he chuckles.

"That's not a reason to be ashamed. You should be proud of yourself. Not many have the courage or the skill to become a witch. Only fools can't see that and I hope you guessed by now that I'm not one of them." His acceptance makes her heart swell and before she knows it she crashes her lips over his. He is surprised for a moment but then swiftly gathers her in his arms.

He gently lays her back on the grass and covers her body with his without applying any pressure. They kiss for a long while, thoroughly enjoying the feel of the other near. They only stop when they hear a bang not too far above their heads. Tobias breaks their kiss and looks up alerted, but to his surprise tiny fireworks are hovering above them and he looks back down at the girl in his arms who looks sheepish.

"Did you do that?" he asks with a chuckle. She nods.

"Sometimes when I'm too nervous or excited this happens. I can't control it, yet," she explains and he laughs lightly before capturing her lips again. When both their stomachs grumble they laugh and decide to return to the compound.

"So, are you giving me a chance, Tris?" he asks when they reach the stable.

"I thought that was clear already," she says still leaning against his back, pressed to him and holding his midsection with both her arms, while one of his hands holds hers protectively. He chuckles.

"Alright. Is it alright for me to hold your hand when we're in public?" he asks as he gets off his horse. He looks up, awaiting her answer.

"Yes," she says with no hesitation and smiles.

"Is it alright to kiss you?" he asks and she nods. He helps her off the horse and leans forward and presses their lips together in a tender, soft kiss. When they part he still keeps her body close to his and rests his forehead on hers. "I just realized I wasn't very clear with my last question. I meant is it alright to always kiss you?" he asks and she laughs lightly.

"What do you think?" she asks and pulls him close for another kiss.


	6. I love you

For the rest of Tris' initiation Tobias helps her the best he can. Since Amar took over his instructor duties he neither feels guilty for helping only Tris or for being romantically involved with the girl. Soon after their little escape outside the wall Tobias introduced her officially to his friends as his girlfriend. They both know that their relationship is more than that, but for now it's better to keep that to themselves. Among the Dauntless Tris calls him Four, since he prefers that, while in private she calls him Tobias.

Stage two is almost concluded and Tris is lying on Tobias' bed staring at the ceiling while he, lying next to her, asks her questions for the test. They haven't been physical or anything, but they are comfortable enough to lie down on the same bed. Normally, this would be out of the question, but since this is happening behind closed doors and neither will go and tell their parents about this not so appropriate behavior they deemed it alright. On the other hand, they are both adults in the eyes of the kingdom, so, no harm there.

Tobias often felt overwhelmed by his strong feelings for Tris, but never once pushed her to do anything she didn't want. And he'll never do that. He respects her too much for that. However, he would be a liar if he said he didn't want to be with her, the way a man and a woman are. He shakes his head and focuses on his task.

"How did King George reform the schools?" Tobias asks. He looks over Tris' text book trying to find the next question, when his girlfriend suddenly starts floating. "Tris?" he asks a little unsure. "Are you doing this?"

"Of course I am," she says with a chuckle. "It took me three days to lift my butt an inch and now look at me," she says excited.

"Well done, babe," he praises her. "But you still haven't answered my question," he says serious. Between studying for her Dauntless exam and practicing her witchcraft Tris often spend hours with Tobias, bonding, kissing and even fantasizing how it would be like to be with him, to really become his woman.

She liked him from the first moment she saw him and it warmed her heart that he is such a gentleman to ask her father for permission to date her. No, not just date her. Court her. People around here think they are just girlfriend and boyfriend, but he made it clear from the beginning that he is not looking for an amorous adventure, but a wife and for him to pick her just made it surreal. She still can't believe it. She couldn't care less that he is the heir to the throne. He could be a simple peasant boy and she would still love him. And then her concentration breaks and she plops on the bed, still staring at him. She loves him. This is the first time she admitted that to herself. But does he love her back? He is always kind to her, but maybe he is confused about his own feelings. He himself told her that he never dated anyone before. How could he know if he loved her? How can she?

"Are you alright?" he asks concerned.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" she asks him and he reaches out his hand to cup her face. She leans into his touch like countless times before.

"You got pale, like something might have happened to you," he says, his eyes searching her face, her eyes for a sign why her mood shifted. He knew her well by now to know that something happened, but he also knew that if she didn't want to talk about it she just wouldn't tell him.

"I'm fine, just tired," she lies.

"Tris, I know that's not true," he insists. "Honey, you can tell me anything, I'm here for you. I," he stops. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. When he opens them he stares into hers and he is sure. "I love you," he tells her softly, a small smile grazing his handsome face. Tris' eyes widen and then she smiles back.

"I love you, too," she says almost in a whisper. Tears have gathered in her eyes when she heard those three little words coming out of his mouth and now that she confessed her own feelings they are running down her cheeks. Tobias leans in and kisses her gently, holding her close to him, happy that his feelings are reciprocated. He never thought that he would find someone to love and the more time he spends with this extraordinary girl, the deeper in love he falls.

He pulls back just enough to look her in the eyes and wipes away the tears that keep streaming down her cheeks.

"What happened?" he asks, remembering what prompted him to confess his feelings. She bashfully looks away and he turns her head back to face him. "You can tell me, my love," he says. It sounds so wonderful to her that he calls her that, his love.

"I just realized that I loved you and it broke my concentration," she says, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I know what you mean," he says and she gives him a curious look. "I was as surprised as you when I first realized it, but I decided to wait for the right moment to tell you. I actually planned a romantic dinner, but I guess there's no better time than the present to tell the girl I love how I feel about her."

"You are so dorky sometimes," she says with a chuckle.

"Well, you're stuck with this dork now," he laughs lightly, the joy radiating from his eyes. She leans in and kisses him passionately. She never felt this way before and she doesn't think she could ever get used to it either. But what she definitely doesn't want is ever giving it up.

They soon forget about the exam and the witchcraft practice and lie down next to each other on his bed. They stare into the other's eyes, kiss, caress, whisper sweet nothings and relish in the feeling of loving and being loved.

When night comes Tris is hesitant of leaving the safety of his arms. Sure, she has gotten better and can defend herself pretty well, not to mention her witch powers have increased and she could easily use them to keep herself safe, but somehow she always feels safer when she's with him. Tobias senses her reluctance to leave and boldly offers her to stay.

"I'll take the floor," he says, not wanting to leave the wrong impression that he wanted more from her. Well, that's half true. He wants more, but when she's ready.

"No, Tobias, this is your bed and I trust you. It's big enough for the both of us," she says and blushes. He nods and looks for some clothes that would fit her. Unfortunately, he only finds a long shirt that she uses as a night gown, but truth be told she never looked more lovely than in this moment wearing his old shirt. He pulls her in his arms and kisses her thoroughly. Oh, how much he wants to make love to her right now. He never did it before and she knows it, but the more time he spends with her the more he craves her. It's a sweet agony that he would endure every day just to be by her side.

They lie down and cover themselves up with the warm comforter his mother sent him after he passed his own initiation and received his separate quarters. It surprises them both a little that despite the awkwardness from the beginning they feel both very comfortable sharing a bed and being so closely pressed together. But soon the temperature in the room rises so much that they both seem to burst into flames. She turns around to face him and his eyes seem to have darkened suddenly. He isn't possessed, at least not by an evil spirit, but he looks at her like a predator watches his prey. For some reason however she isn't scared. If anything she is excited. She feels a warm feeling in her groin area, as well as a tingling sensation in her tummy. They stare at each other for a brief moment before they crash their lips together. The comforter lands on the wooden floor and Tobias covers Tris' small body with his large one. He is excited and nervous and a bit afraid. He is inexperienced and he wants to make sure she feels good, but is she really ready? Maybe he pushed too far. He stops and stares at her. Her chest is rising and falling as she takes deep breaths.

"Tris, I don't want to pressure you. We should stop," he says, even though every single cell in his body tells him to continue. She looks at him confused, even hurt and he regrets ever opening his mouth. "No, sweetheart, it's not what you think," he quickly says, figuring that she might see this as a rejection. "I want this, really bad, but I want you to be sure. I don't want you to take this step if you're not ready. I can wait. I love you," he says caressing her cheek and kissing her lips. She closes her eyes and sighs.

"I'm ready, Tobias," she says. She thought long about it. She had been ready for a while, but without knowing how he felt she didn't dare to initiate anything of this sort. She knows that the proper thing would be to wait until they are married, but no one knows what tomorrow will bring. She and Tobias often talked about how strange it is that the dark wizard didn't attack them. It's almost like he is waiting for the right moment, while the citizens live in a falsely perceived period of peace.

"Are you sure?" he asks her, wanting to get any doubt out of their way.

"Yes, I am. I love you, too, and I can't imagine being with anyone but you," she says sweetly. He kisses her again. It's sweet and tender at first, but quickly becomes demanding and passionate.

He runs his hand up and down her side, caressing her gently, making sure that she is comfortable. Slowly, he raises her night gown and exposes her bare chest. He didn't even notice she wasn't wearing a bra, not that he minds. Self-conscious, Tris reaches out to cover herself but he grabs her left wrist and shakes his head.

"Don't. You are so beautiful. Let me see you," he says with a smile. She nods, albeit reluctant. She never saw herself as pretty or even noticeable, let alone beautiful. But every time he looks at her like he does now and each time he speaks to her the way he so often does she feels like he might be right. For some reason the crown prince chose her and she chooses him. No. That's not even what it is. Tobias chooses her and she chooses him, no titles required.

Her gown lands on the floor, followed soon by his own shirt leaving them both bare on the upper half. He smiles down at her, nervous just as she is, and leans in to capture her sweet lips again. It seems to him that he can't stay long without feeling them pressed against his own, not that he minds. Whenever he kisses her he feels happier than ever, he feels like everything is right in the world and that there always will be a bright tomorrow awaiting them.

He leaves her plum lips and traces her neck until they reach her collar bone. He peppers soft kisses along the bone and stops for a second to nuzzle her neck. She giggles because his stubble tickled her and he looks up. She runs her finger along his jaw and he smiles, understanding what prompted that sweet sound to leave her lips.

He continues on his path and reaches her breasts. They are the most perfect breasts he had ever seen, not that he ever saw many. Zeke dragged him, despite Tobias' protests, to the local tolerance house to watch the loose girls flaunt their bodies in front of everyone who wanted to see them. Now, Tobias isn't a prude and while the combination of alcohol and nudity certainly made him look and occasionally touch he refused, even in his drunken state, to rent one of the girls and just get the business done. He didn't judge them, like others did, despite visiting them, but he somewhat felt pity for the girls. They seemed willing, but he couldn't imagine that they really enjoyed it. He paid the tab that day and left the establishment, promising himself never to return.

He flicks his tongue out and circles one of her nipples, eliciting soft moans from her. He smiles and continues his worship, using hands and tongue and mouth and teeth. The more she arches her back and louder she moans the more excited he gets and thrilled that he is causing his lover such pleasure. He was afraid that his inexperience would hold them back, but it seems like his body knows what he's doing and Tobias just shuts down and allows the new sensations to take over.

Tris feels like she's burning from the inside. Her most intimate part is overflowing with her pleasure juices, her core aching for him, she's sure of that, her breasts are tender, her nipples sensitive, each nerve ending seems on fire. The things this man does to her. She can't take it anymore. She grabs his head, her palms on both sides of his face and pulls him up. He is a little bit startled by her action but quickly let's go and enjoys the feeling of their lips united once again. She uses one of the fighting techniques she learned and flips them over, so that she's straddling his hips. He looks surprised but smiles widely when he recognizes his own lust in her eyes. She bends forward kissing his lips, his jaw, his neck, she sucks lightly beneath his left ear, leaving a red mark, she kisses her way down to his chest all the while caressing as much of him as she can. He moans softly underneath her touch and she smirks. She might not have the experience but she isn't shy in trying things out. I mean, she's a witch for crying out loud.

Tobias pulls her back up until they are at eye level and he hugs her tightly to his body. Her skin is soft and warm and he feels like he is floating. This is it. They'll become one. He'll be her man and she will be his woman and nothing will ever change that. But just as Tobias turns them around again and goes to remove her white cotton panties an alarm goes off.


	7. Torch

Tobias and Tris quickly get dressed and head toward the Pit to find out what is going on. Everyone is here and no one seems to know what is happening but thankfully Max appears and explains the situation.

"We're under attack," he says gravely. He explains how the dark wizard allied himself with the goblins and ogres and is now attacking the wall. The witches were summoned to reinforce the protective enchantments, but by the king's order everyone available is called to arms. Tobias glances toward his lover and sees the worry in her eyes.

"I'll protect you," he vows and she shakes her head.

"I'm not worried for me, I'm worried for you," she says, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Don't be. I'm strong, I can handle it," he tries to reassure her but she hugs him tightly to herself, unwilling to let him go.

"I'll come with you," she says.

"No. I need you to stay here, my love. I need you to be safe." She looks up at him, his eyes are determined and his grip on her is strong and yet gentle.

"I can't do that. I joined Dauntless to become a warrior," she tries to argue, but he won't hear it.

"Your initiation isn't complete," he tells her, but she stubbornly stands her ground.

"Tobias, I'm stronger than before and I'm a witch. I won't stay here and I won't let you go alone. I won't discuss this with you. I'm coming, whether you like it or not," she says glaring at him. He looks at her, trying to find a way to make her see reason, but he doesn't find it. He understands her, though. He wouldn't stay back either and it makes his heart beat faster thinking that this girl loves him so much that she couldn't fathom staying back when he is in danger. He knows there is no chance to change her mind so he reluctantly nods.

They go to the armory to get their armors and then proceed to the weaponry and the stable. Tobias mounts his loyal stallion Courage, while Tris mounts the white mare named Hope that Tobias himself picked out for her.

As commander of the cavalry Tobias asks Tris to ride next to him and stay there at all times. He might have agreed to her joining the battle, but he'll definitely want to keep an eye on her and nobody, including her, will make him reconsider. Tris isn't bothered by that since it goes the way she wants too. While he keeps an eye on her she will keep an eye on him and make sure he is safe.

It takes a few hours for the entire army to get ready and march toward the wall where they've been attacked and Tris can see the sun rise slowly, announcing a new day.

Each part of the Dauntless army, led by their respective commander, marches toward the wall where they are being attacked. Tris can see the witches working their magic keeping the enchantments up, while brave guards fight off the ogres and goblins just outside the main gate. As they approach Tris sees the king fight alongside his men, but an arrow flies toward him. She stops her horse and speaks some words reaching out her right hand. The arrow stops just in front of the king and he turns around to see who saved his life. When Tobias and Tris reach the king, Marcus thanks the young woman, unaware that she is the one his son chose as a wife.

"Father, are you alright?" Tobias asks.

"Yes, son, I am. Thank you, milady," he says toward Tris who smiles shyly.

"Father, this is Tris," he says and the king's eyes widen, before he smiles.

"So you are the one my son lost his heart to," he says and looks more carefully at her. "You are every bit the person he described, except for the magic. Son, you forgot to mention that your beloved is trained in the arts of witchcraft," he says and looks intently at his son.

"Your majesty, it is my fault. I only told him about this a few weeks ago and since I'm still an apprentice I asked him to keep this to himself for the time being," she says bowing her head.

"I understand, but child," he says and she glances at the king. "You just saved my life and you will be my daughter one day soon. Don't bow in front of me, unless there is a public ceremony. And please, call me Marcus," he says with a kind smile.

"Your majesty, I could never," she says ashamed. She feels like she shouldn't allow herself such familiarities, despite the fact that he is right. One day they will be family.

"I insist, my dear. Besides, after you and Tobias are wed you will call me father." Tris glances toward Tobias who just smiles at her.

"Alright, Marcus," she says shyly, the name still sounding unfamiliar rolling off her lips. The king smiles.

"So, my son. What shall our plan be?" Marcus asks his son.

"We're being attacked from the north. I checked with the patrols, other sides are secure. It seems the dark wizard wants to test us," Tobias says.

"He'll use dragons," Tris says and both men look at her curious.

"Why do you say that?" Marcus asks her.

"I've noticed the witches use enchantments to keep the wizard out, while the army will deal with the ogres and goblins. But no one secured our air space."

"That's because the dragons aren't our enemy. We co-existed with them peacefully for over a century now," Marcus says. He looks at his future daughter-in-law with a skeptical eye. Perhaps Tobias made a mistake bringing the girl.

"With all due respect, my king, I've watched the sky for the past weeks. I've seen shadows high above in the clouds. They aren't a figment of my imagination and to convince myself I consulted the Oracle," she says.

"The Oracle?" Marcus asks.

"What's an oracle?" Tobias asks confused. While he knows many things about the kingdom he isn't too familiar with the wizardry world.

"The Oracle is a centuries old woman who was blinded by a demon, but her heart was so pure that the gods granted her the gift of sight and life for as long as she chose to live it. She lives on the mountain east from the city. I went to see her to ask her opinion and she told me I was right. The dark wizard is instigating the dragons, telling them lies about us. She told me there was something more, but she couldn't see, for there were too many possibilities," Tris explains.

"How did you get to the mountain?" Tobias asks confused. It takes a day to get there and at least half a day to climb it, so that would mean she would have been gone for three days, but he was always with her.

"I teleported," she says.

"You can do that?" the king asks impressed.

"I tried it out a few times. It's difficult and dangerous, but I had no choice. If what I saw is right then this is just the beginning. The wizard moved several dragons to his kingdom and is planning on attacking us. You need to tell the witches to extend their enchantments and make sure that no dragon can enter our kingdom," she urges.

The king remains silent while his son stares at his beloved. He is torn between being proud that she's so perceptive and smart to come up with solutions and being mad at her for putting herself in danger and not even telling him about that. The king finally orders his men to go to the seven witches and tell them about the dragon threat. He then proceeds to work out a battle plan with his son and the other commanders, while Tris remains on her horse watching them. She feels useless, but at the same time she doesn't want to leave and she senses that Tobias might be upset with her. Why? She couldn't tell. But as the men discuss the best way to fight back the enemy with a minimum of casualties Tris senses something, something she hasn't sensed since she was a girl.

When Tris was nine years old her mother and she went into the woods south of the kingdom to collect mushrooms, the kind her father just loved. A hunter crossed their path and warned them that a dragon was hiding in the woods. Natalie feared for her daughter's and her own safety, so she decided to turn around and head home, when a pitiful cry startled them both and they went to investigate. The hunter, who so kindly warned them about the beast lurking around, turned out to be a villainous character as he indeed hunted dragons, but not full sized ones, but cubs. They were far easier to hunt and kill then adult ones and it is said their flesh would feed a starving family for months, while the scales would be used for the finest armor. It was always a crime to kill dragons, unless they attacked first, but there were always people who sought their own profit. Just as the hunter wanted to kill the dragon cub Tris cried out loud and ran toward the scene, standing between the dragon and the hunter. Natalie almost went mad with worry seeing her beloved daughter in danger. But out of nowhere another mother came and protected not only her cub, but the human one as well. The female dragon killed the hunter, turning him into a pile of smoldering ash and turned her attention to Tris. Natalie stormed toward her child and held her close to her chest begging the dragon to spare at least the child. The dragon mother saw the sincerity in both their eyes and nodded. Dragons were once able to speak the human language and while they still understand it, they have forgotten to speak it. Natalie offered to help the dragon mother, since the cub had a spear in its right leg and seemed to be in much pain. She gathered herbs and made a paste that she rubbed onto the wounded area and pulled the spear out gently, trying to minimize the cub's pain, all the while Tris spoke to her new scaled friend calming him down. From that day forth Tris and the dragon cub, whom she named Torch, spend a lot of time together. The dragon learned the human language and even to talk to his human friend. But one day he stopped visiting her and Tris thought that maybe she offended him or he realized there could never be a friendship between humans and dragons, but as soon as Torch found a way he came to see her. That was two nights before Tris' Choosing Ceremony. He told her that the dragon leader, Malak, told every dragon that humans are evil and that they all should die. Some agreed, others didn't. But that was all Torch knew at the time and all he could tell her. Until today.

Tris felt Torch's presence, but she couldn't see him. Then she briefly looked up and saw his shadow. She could recognize him between a thousand dragons, for they were the best of friends. She looked toward the men still planning, unaware of the dragon up in the sky. She got off the horse and tied it to a nearby tree before she teleported on her friend's back, up in the sky.

"Torch, I'm so glad to see you," Tris says hugging the giant dragon as best she could.

"I am glad to see you too. Listen, Malak is working with the dark wizard. They plan on attacking the humans," Torch tells her.

"I know. I had a feeling and went to the Oracle."

"But that isn't all. The dark wizard is planning something to hurt the king. I heard him talk to Malak through the water," Torch says.

"Water? You mean a portal?" she asks.

"I think so. They said they would attack all at once and when no one is looking the king's most valuable treasure will be stolen and given to the dark wizard's daughter, for she desires it," Torch tells her.

"For that to happen they first need to enter the kingdom," Tris says. "The Dauntless army and the witches are protecting it. It will be nearly impossible to get even close to the road leading to the palace, let alone enter it and retrieve any treasure."

"Tris, I told you, they are attacking all at once making you vulnerable. Don't underestimate the wizard. He will get what he wishes. Look," Torch says and Tris looks down to the ground, watching as the brave Dauntless men and women fight for their king. They are all engaged in battles and there are so many bodies already piled up that it makes Tris sick to watch. She should be down there, fighting along their side, along Tobias. And then she realizes it. Where is he? She looks around frantically but she can't find him. There. Courage. The stallion is riding back to the city, but there is no Tobias. What happened? What happened to her beloved Tobias?


	8. Dragon blood

Tris teleports back down, not before asking Torch to keep a watchful eye over what is going on. As soon as she is back down she gets on her horse and rushes to the king. She has difficulty finding him at first, but then she sees him. He is engaged in a battle with a large ogre. She uses her powers to fight the beast and help her king. The moment she is close to him she asks about her beloved.

"Where is Tobias? I can't find him," she says, desperation seeping through.

"He has been taken. We were ambushed and a group of ogres took him. They knocked him out and took him," the king says, anger and despair clear in his voice. They took him. The ogres took him. Torch was right. The wizard was after the king's treasure. But it wasn't gold or any jewel. It was his son, Tobias. How could she have been so blind?

Fear and anger take over and Tris teleports herself on the dragon's back again. Torch can sense the turmoil going on in his human friend and doesn't know how to help her.

"Take me to the castle. Take me to where the wizard is," she says.

"Tris, this is suicide," Torch argues with her, but she doesn't listen. The only thing that screams in her head is Tobias who is reaching out to her. She can't fail him. She can't lose him. She will never be whole again if she does.

"I have to do this, Torch. He would do it for me," she tells her friend.

"You must really love him," he says and she nods, even though he can't see her.

The flight to the castle isn't long, but they encounter their first problem. The castle is protected by dragons. There aren't many, not everyone shares Malak's vision. Tris counts seven dragons. How is she going to get passed them?

"Tris, we need help. I can't fight all seven of them and the castle is protected by a magic barrier. Your magic isn't nearly strong enough to penetrate the magical wall. Please, my friend, let's go back and seek help," Torch pleads. Tris is torn. She wants to save the man she loves, but Torch is right. They would die even before they can even inflict the slightest damage to either one dragon or the castle. The wizard is smarter than she thought. Reluctantly, Tris agrees and the two friends return to the kingdom.

She looks down and sees that the battle has concluded, the ogres and goblins were defeated, but the spirit of the men was down. They all must have heard of the prince's abduction. Torch promises to return. He wants to persuade as many of his kind to join their fight, but he isn't very optimistic. They say goodbye for now and Tris teleports down to where the king and queen are.

"Your majesties, I need help," she says and they look at her, the king anguished, the queen in tears. Tris looks around and sees Tobias' friends just as sad and helpless as she feels. "The castle is protected by seven dragons and a magic barrier. What lies beyond that I can not tell, except for, Tobias is there. I'm going to rescue him, but I need help," she says.

"How are we supposed to get passed the dragons?" Max asks.

"I have a friend who is trying to persuade others to help him. I am a witch, but my craft isn't nearly as powerful as a full developed witches. I need at least another witch to help me create a crack to be able to enter the castle and look for Tobias," she says, taking charge.

"Sweetheart, it's too dangerous for you to go," Evelyn says gently hugging her future daughter-in-law.

"Your majesty," Tris starts saying and gently pushes the queen to look her in the eyes. "I love Tobias and I won't stay back. I will go and I will bring him back, with or without help. But I'd much prefer help," she says and looks from the queen to the king.

"But it's too dangerous," Evelyn argues.

"I don't care. I could never forgive myself if I didn't even try. Please, I need your help," she says and looks at the king. Marcus nods slightly and calls the witches and army commanders to consult with. Evelyn, realizing that she can't persuade Tris to stay, kisses the girl's cheek and goes to the hospital to help with the wounded.

"Tris, please join us," the king says and Tris stands next to him while she listens to the commanders. The battle earlier caused many casualties and wounded. To keep the kingdom protected the king can only dispatch 108 soldiers. Obviously, all of Tobias' friends, including some of the initiates, join the troops that will go out to rescue the prince. The witches can only spare two of them, but with Tris that makes three so they are confident, even with an apprentice alongside, that they'll be able to penetrate the barrier.

"Your majesty," Tris addresses the king when she senses Torch approaching. "I told you that a friend will join us," she says and he nods. "My friend is a dragon and I trust him." The crowd gathered there gasps and many issue their concerns regarding the dragon, but Marcus looks at the girl.

"Are you sure the beast will help us?" he asks, desperate to get his son back.

"Yes, your majesty. Torch and I have been friends since I was nine years old. I trust him. If anyone can help us with the dragons then that's Torch." The king nods and Tris teleports to her friend. As she looks around she recognizes Torch's mother and a few other dragons. They seem old, but sturdy. But they are still two dragons short. "Torch, you came back," Tris says happy and hugs her scaled friend as best she can.

"Of course I came. Unfortunately, not all dragons shared my worry and helpfulness toward the humans, but those who did joined us, as you can see."

"I talked to the king. I told him that dragons would help us. Let me inform him of this and I'll return," she says and teleports back down. "Your majesty," she says and Marcus turns around. "Five dragons, including my friend Torch, join our fight, but it'll take some time for the troops to get to the castle of the wizard David."

"Don't worry. I already ordered that supply wagons follow us. Most of the troops have already started their march toward the castle," he says. "Tell your friends to join us when our troops are in position. You ride with me. My son would never forgive me if anything would happen to you," the king says and Tris nods.

As they march toward the land of the dark wizard David Tris keeps thinking why this man wants to hurt them. The kingdom never attacked his lands and as far as she knows no one was sent to harm the wizard. Why this attack? She wants to ask the king, but each time she opens her mouth someone either asks a question before she can or reports about the troops' status or how far away they still are. With each passing hour Tris becomes more wary and fears for her lover's safety and well-being.

Night falls and Tris' anxiety rises so much that she can barely sit still let alone sleep. She can't stop thinking of Tobias and how he is treated. Is he in a dark cell? Is he tortured? Beaten? Is he starved? What are they doing to him?

Silent tears roll down her cheek. She leans against the hard body of her dragon friend, who landed to rest for the night, along with his companions. The soldiers are used by now with the gigantic beasts and know that unless they attack them they won't hurt a single human.

"How am I going to live without him?" she asks.

"It's too soon to talk about him in the past. We will do all we can to rescue him," Torch tries to comfort her, but to no avail. She finally falls asleep with tears in her eyes.

They all wake early in the morning and continue their march. The longer it takes them the more hopeless their mission seems, but for Tris each step forward is a step closer to the love of her life. She won't fail him. She will get there, she will fight her way to him, even if it's the last thing she'll ever do.

As they reach the castle of the dark wizard David the king and his men see the seven dragons surrounding the castle. The plan was already thought about, each person and dragon knows what to do. While the dragons charge and attack their kind archers deploy arrows dipped in poison to weaken the beasts, all the while the two witches and Tris speak the secret unbinding spells to dissolve the magical barrier or at least weaken it enough to send someone through. The battle is harsh and many of the king's men perish. Tris feels bad for them, but this isn't just about rescuing Tobias, this is a fight against the evil wizard who is trying to destroy them.

Just as she thinks they made it through the barrier a piercing cry is heard and Tris looks to her left. Torch's mother was attacked by two dragons and is now falling to the ground with a loud thud. Torch, upon seeing his mother defeated, cries out and flies toward her as the royal archers attack the enemy dragons. Tris rushes to her friend's side, knowing that with all those wounds his mother won't make it.

"Torch, how can I help?" Tris asks as she reaches him. The dragon's head is bowed and lies close to his mother's, who's eyes are closed. Without asking Tris knows Torch's mother is gone and there is nothing she or anyone could do to help sooth his pain.

"Take off your clothes," the dragon says and Tris is confused.

"What?"

"Take them off and bathe in my mother's blood while it's still warm. Dragon blood will make your skin immune to disease and wounds. You will never have a frail body again. Drink dragon blood and your magic will increase," he tells her. Tris looks at him dumbfounded. She knows she has still a lot to learn about being a witch, but she never heard of such things. "Hurry," he says and positions himself so that no one can see the young girl undress and step into the belly of Torch's mother. She drowns herself in the dragon's blood, drinking as much as she can, but the blood is bitter and it burns her. She never asked for how long she should stay submerged, but then her lungs demand fresh air. She emerges from inside the dragon, surrounded by flames. She is confused that she doesn't feel the pain and looks at her friend. "You are now blessed by the dragons. You will not be defeated easily. You can fight the wizard himself and save your beloved," Torch tells her. Tris nods and quickly dresses again.

She joins the other witches who haven't stopped chanting and asks the gods to help them defeat the evil that roams this land. A powerful ray of light leaves Tris' hands and penetrates the magic barrier, shattering it into a million pieces making it look like a firework on New Year's Eve. The witches and humans alike look at the young girl and marvel at her power. But Tris has no time to loose and runs toward the castle to find Tobias and bring him back home.

As Tris enters the castle she can still hear the fight as it continues outside and hears the roars of ogres and goblins alike. So the wizard sent more enemies to fight the royal army. But she has no time to dwell on these things. She runs up the large stairs and stops when a group of ugly looking and foul smelling goblins stand before her, blocking her way.

She draws her sword, despite not having it used since the early weeks of her training. She swings it and even lands a few hits, but she's outnumbered. One of the goblins pulls her sword out of her hands and then they start fighting with just their fists. Tris remembers all the extra sessions she trained with Tobias and to the goblins surprise she knocks them out one by one. But just as she thinks she can continue more come and the fight goes on. They punch and kick, scratch and bite, but Tris doesn't give up. She fights them all and wins each time until there's no one left to stay in her way. She leaves the pile of bodies behind and runs up the stairs until she comes to a crossroad. Which way?

"Where are you, Tobias?" she whispers. She closes her eyes and focuses on him. She never tried this before but it is one of the skills she has yet to master, finding a person by just concentrating on that person's aura. She thinks of him, of his voice, of his touch, of his lips, of his warm skin against hers, of each time he told her he loves her. And then she finds him. Up in the highest tower in the east wing, there's where he is. She runs as fast as she can, but with each step she seems to have taken two steps back. She pushes herself harder and even tries to teleport, but the magic in the castle is strong and prohibits teleportation. But she won't give up. She finally reaches the hallway that leads to the tower but a giant stone statue with a man's head and a lion's body blocks her way.

"For you to pass you need to answer. Three times I shall challenge you, but if you fail only once you shall die," the statue tells her. Riddles. Tris heard of this, she only hopes she is smart enough for this challenge. She nods and the statute speaks again. "What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?"

Tris thinks for a while. The riddle sounds familiar. What runs, but never walks, has a bed but doesn't sleep in it, murmurs but doesn't talk?

"A river," Tris says with certainty. The statue moves a little bit revealing part of the stairs. She is small and could try to slip through, but she has a feeling the giant stone creature would not allow her to go very far.

"The first challenge is complete, now to the second. I am always hungry, I must always be fed, the finger I touch will soon turn red." That is an easy one. Tris often played with her older brother and challenged each other with riddles.

"Fire," she replies and the statue rises some more. Tris could easily walk through, but the statue told her there will be three challenges. Better not get cocky.

"Two have passed one is ahead. Until I am measured I am not known, yet how you miss me when I have flown."

"Time," Tris answers confidently. For once she is really happy that she spent so much time reading books and playing these games with her brother. The statue steps aside and allows her to pass.

She walks down the hall until she reaches the stairs. She looks up and her heart is pounding in her chest. Tobias is nearby, she knows it, she can feel it. She runs up and this whole time she thinks that she has been running her whole life. She reaches a tall wooden door and pushes it open. The creaking sound it makes hurts her ears but she doesn't complain. As the door flies open she sees the man she loves holding another woman in his arms, looking at her the way he looks at Tris.

"I love you, Tobias," the woman says, ignoring Tris, despite having noticed her.

"I love you, too, Tris," Tobias answers. They lean in and kiss. Tris' heart shatters into a million pieces. She falls down on her knees and wonders why she ever gave her heart to that man. Why would he lie to her if he wanted to be with another woman? She looks up and sees the two watching her.

"Tobias, my love, you need to kill her. She is an evil witch who came here to separate us," she says. How dare she? Even if Tobias lied to her and loves the other woman Tris would never kill him. She loves him too much for that.

"Yes, Tris," he says and Tris looks at him dumbfounded.

"Tris? She isn't me. She doesn't even look like me. She is a lot taller, almost as tall as him, her skin is tanned and her hair is dark and curled, whereas I'm short, blond, and have fair skin. She must be a witch or the wizard helped her. Tobias thinks she is me," Tris thinks to herself.

Tobias charges at her, trying to punch her, but he did a very good job in training her. She knows how to defend herself, Tobias taught her how to disarm a bigger opponent first. However, she never thought she'd have to defend herself against him. She blocks each punch and kick, she jumps, she avoids his fists, but she knows she can't win if she doesn't fight back. But how could she consciously fight him?

"Tobias, please, listen to me. I'm the real Tris," she tries to convince him, but his eyes are unfocused.

"Don't listen to her, my love," the mystery woman shouts and Tobias charges again.

"Tobias, please," Tris pleads. There is no choice. She needs to use her magic. She concentrates and pushes him away from her across the room. The mystery woman looks at her surprised, not expecting such a powerful witch.

"You'll pay," she yells.

"No, you will. You put a spell on him and told him you were me. He doesn't love you, he loves me and because of that you casted a spell on him that confuses him. I will never forgive you for that," Tris yells and casts a ray of light toward the mystery woman. Hit by the force of the light she is thrown backwards against the wall and falls unconscious.

"Well, well, well," a male voice says from behind her. Tris turns around to see who entered the room.

"David," Tris says and glares at the dark wizard. She watches him carefully. He is pale and his hair is white, his eyes are icy blue and his nose is crooked. His black robe is long and heavy on his shoulders and his gaze is piercing. "Why are you doing all this? What is the purpose of all this?" she asks frustrated.

"I was bored," he says and walks toward the unconscious woman. He kneels down and checks her pulse. "I have to say, you are a very powerful witch to defeat my dear daughter Nita," he says and lifts her in his arms. He slowly carries her to the bed and lays her down gently.

"Why are you attacking the kingdom? And why did you abduct Tobias?" she asks, desperate to hear his answers.

"A long time ago a dumb boy stole the girl I loved most. He dared making her his wife, a mere councilman, when she could have been mine and be a queen." He walks back toward Tris and stops in front of her. "You remind me so much of her, you're fierce and brave, but also kind and selfless, just like Natalie," he says and Tris' eyes widen.

"Natalie? You mean my mother?"she asks confused.

"Indeed. I loved her more than anything in this world. But she left me for your father," he says bitter.

"And that's why you attack and kill innocent people? Because you were left by a woman? Are you out of your mind?" Tris asks outraged.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, girl," he barks and grabs her throat squeezing it just enough to scare her. She tries to get out of his hold, but he is stronger.

"You are a coward," Tris challenges. "You hide behind your walls and blame everyone for your misery. You never loved mom. If you truly did you would want her happy even if it makes you unhappy. Instead you hurt so many people because you are bitter and angry."

"Silence, girl. I will teach you, all of you not to mess with me," he says and squeezes even harder. Tris' vision becomes blurry. She closes her eyes and thinks of Tobias. He is the only thing that matters right now. She needs to get him out and break that spell. Even if they shall never be together she won't let him live a lie. She opens her eyes and stares at David.

"Stupor," she yells and David paralyzes. She rushes toward Tobias, to check if he's alright. He is breathing but he doesn't move. "Tobias," she shakes him gently. He stirs and his eyes flutter open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi initiates. I hope you enjoy this Divergent themed fairy tale. I tried to keep as many fairy tale elements as possible and hope I succeded.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	9. The final battle

Tobias looks at her with hatred and it hurts her to see that look in his eyes. He is still under the spell.

"Get away from me, you evil witch. What have you done to my Tris?" he asks as he stands up and pushes Tris to the side.

"Tobias, please, it's me, Tris. You are under a spell," she says, tears streaming down her face.

"You lie," he turns to glare at her. She shakes her head. What shall she do? She decides to do the only thing she can think off. She grabs his face in her palms and presses her lips against his. He wants to push her away, but the longer their lips are locked the more confident Tris gets that the spell is fading. She prays that he'll remember, that he'll see that he has been deceived by the wizard and his daughter. She almost gives up when his arms suddenly embrace her and he kisses her back, just the way she remembers. It feels like ages since he last kissed her and they both enjoy the closeness, but soon they are pulled apart, when the door flies open and two ogres stand there.

"Oh no," Tris says.

"Don't be afraid, Tris, I'll protect you," Tobias says standing in front of her, shielding her.

"You remember," she says relieved.

"Yes, my love. I knew something was off when she kissed me," he says and looks away ashamed.

"She put a spell on you," Tris explains but is interrupted by David who freed himself of the binding spell.

"How did you do that, witch? My magic is much more powerful than yours," he growls. "You two, kill them," he orders the ogres, but Tobias is quick and grabs his sword from the nearby chair. He fights the two beasts as Tris makes sure David doesn't harm Tobias with his magic.

As the prince is engaged in the fight with the ogres Tris and David cast spells and curses toward the other. Some of David's curses are strong and almost hit Tris, but she realizes Torch was right; the dragon blood made her more powerful and therefore protects her from David's magic. Angry and frustrated David uses some of the darkest spells ever known to mankind. He is out for blood now. This is more than just revenge on the kingdom and Natalie, this is a fight to prove that he is the greatest wizard of all time and no little girl will ever overpower him. He summons all the forces of evil and concentrates them in one powerful energy ball which he sends toward Tris. Tobias, after defeating the two ogres, is forced to watch as the evil wizard is about to kill the love of his life. He tries to run to stand between her and the energy ball, but he is too slow and the ball hits her full force. Tobias is thrown against the wall and he slumps down as the darkness envelopes the woman he loves.

"Tris," he screams desperately. He hears David laugh his evil laughter, but just as he stands again, his weapon directed toward the devil himself, a bright light fills the room and blinds them for a moment. When the light subsides they all see Tris standing there as if nothing, as if the evil curse didn't even touch her or even existed to begin with.

"You witch," Nita yells and charges toward her with a sword of her own and pushes it through Tris' body, but the latter doesn't even react, instead she looks at David and smiles.

"Your reign of terror is now done, from this day forth you shall be gone," she chants three times and David is enveloped by a blinding light which makes him disappear for good. She then looks toward Nita who stares at her stunned. "You tried to separate me from my love. You will pay for your sin, not an ounce of magic for your kin." Nita falls backwards and before their eyes she turns ugly, covered in scars and warts, oozing wounds and blackened teeth, not even close to the beauty she was before. She lets out a scream and flees the tower leaving Tris and Tobias behind. Tris pulls the sword out of her and watches as the wound quickly heals as if it wasn't even there.

"How did you do that?" Tobias asks curious, looking her up and down, checking for other injuries.

"Before I came to rescue you I bathed in dragon blood. It made me stronger. I'll explain all later," she says with tears in her eyes. She looks at Tobias and smiles before launching herself in his arms. He holds her close, kissing the side of her head and telling her how much he loves her. They kiss passionately and remain like this for a while before they finally leave the castle of the dark wizard, to join the king and his army and the dragons, who helped them in their fight.

The kingdom rejoiced when they returned, not only was the crown prince safe, but the evil wizard David was defeated and gone. They celebrated for three days and three nights and for the first time in over a century dragons were allowed inside the kingdom's walls.

Tris grabbed Tobias' hand and led him to his quarters, right after the big banquet on the first night. She told him everything that happened in his absence and how she came to be friends with a dragon named Torch. She told him about Torch's mother and how she bathed and drank the dragon blood and what it did to her. They decided to keep that a secret, not knowing if there were still wizards out there trying to harm them.

Tobias was so happy to have her back in his arms, be able to kiss and caress her whenever he wanted, that he realized he couldn't live another day without this girl. Without her knowing he went to her father and asked for his daughter's hand in marriage, which Andrew happily gave, since he witnessed the love this two young people shared for the other, willing to sacrifice themselves for the other. Tobias, happy and excited, went to his parents and asked for the most prized ring they have, his mother's engagement ring. It was a rather simple ring, a gold band with one black heart-shaped diamond.

The festivities continued as Tobias took Tris on a ride on his stallion Courage to ask her to marry him. And which other place would be better than his favorite outside the wall. With the fireworks in the back and the night sky above, Tobias knelt in front of his one true love and asked her to marry him. Tris' eyes filled with tears and as she nodded happily they fell down to the ground sealing their promise to one another.

Upon hearing of the engagement of the crown prince to the wizard defeater the entire kingdom celebrated even more and when the day came that those two were bound in holy matrimony a thousand white doves were released and a thousand breads were baked, feeding every last person in the kingdom.

They all danced and sang and were happy for the new married couple, but Tris and Tobias had other things on their mind than night long dances and conversations. They decided to wait for their very first time for their wedding night. So, that's where the young couple is heading right now.

In a cottage, not far from the western wall, the two lovers decided to spend their one month long honeymoon. Their things were already there as well as food and other supplies they might need. The only thing the cottage still lacked was the two of them. As they reach it Tobias gets off his horse and helps his beautiful wife down. He takes her hand and they walk the small path up to the front door. He picks her up in his arms, the right arm around her shoulders, the left under her knees, he kicks the door open and carries her over the threshold of the house that would be their home for the next month. Tris giggles the whole time and just enjoys being so close to her husband.

Once inside and somewhat settled in, Tobias makes the fire to heat up the place, despite it still being warm outside. The nights however started to be colder as fall approaches and the last thing Tobias wanted was a sick wife. As he watches the fire and makes sure it won't go out, Tris pours them two glasses of champagne and walks over to the comfortable couch in front of the fireplace.

"I can't believe we're finally married," she says leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know what you mean," he takes her hand and kisses it just where her wedding band and engagement ring are. "Thank you for agreeing to marry me," he says smiling.

"Did you ever doubt it?" she teases.

"No, but it's still reassuring that you said yes so quickly and without a second thought."

"Tobias, I love you, more than you'll ever know. I couldn't care less if you are the heir to the throne or a simple farmer. I love you for you and that will never change," she says caressing his cheek.

"I love you, too, my queen."

Tobias grabs her glass and puts it aside before gathering her in his arms. She smiles brightly as she sits on his lap kissing him passionately. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close, relishing in the feeling of her warm body being pressed so tight to his own. He smiles at that. Slowly, he stands up, his wife still in his arms he walks them to the bedroom where he lays her down on the soft bed. He lies beside her resting his palm on her stomach while kissing her gently, but soon the kiss becomes heated and they slowly, but surely remove all their garments until they lay before each other the way God created them.

"You are so beautiful, Tris," he whispers in her ear before sucking lightly on her pulse point.

"You are not so bad yourself," she chuckles as she runs her hands up and down his back, grabbing his buttocks, which makes him chuckle. As he moves down he kisses her heated skin and stops when his lips reach her rounded mounds. His right hand grabs her left breast and starts kneading it, while the right nipple is getting sucked and nibbled on. He switches breasts and soon travels downward to her navel. He licks around it and then slips his tongue inside making her yelp and squirm. She laughs, because she is ticklish and he can't help his own laughter. He looks up at her and sees her adoring look which silently tells him to continue. He is still inexperienced, which is fine, but before tonight he had a talk with his best friend who gave him, among many innuendos, even some good advice.

"Do what feels right and make sure she is enjoying herself. It'll hurt, but once the pain subsides you will both be able to enjoy it to the fullest," he told Tobias. And that is what he's doing.

He travels down toward her most intimate part and when his face is right in front of her rosy womanhood he looks up to see if it's still alright to continue. She is nervous, he can tell, but she nods with a small smile on her face.

He kisses her gently and breathes in the scent that is just Tris. He starts licking her folds and she squirms underneath his palms, which are resting on her flat stomach. The more he licks and tastes her, the harder he realizes it is for him to let go of her. He is completely mesmerized by his wife and he wouldn't want it any other way. He carefully sticks his tongue out and after flicking it several times over her sensitive bundle of nerves, eliciting more moans, he probes her core, thrusting his velvety tongue in and out for several times.

"More," comes a soft moan from Tris.

Tobias retracts his tongue, since he can't push it any further inside and replaces it with his right index finger, which he licks thoroughly to make sure it's moisturized enough to not hurt her. He slowly pushes inside her watching her carefully to make sure she is comfortable. He doesn't push too far, just enough to start a steady in and out movement helping her get more aroused. While his finger pumps her core, Tobias licks her juices away as the first wave of bliss comes rushing over her and leaves her boneless lying on the bed.

He crawls up the bed and lies down next to her watching her satisfied face as she breathes heavily, trying to calm her fast beating heart. He kisses her cheek, then her nose, then her lips before he pushes his tongue inside her mouth to mate it with hers.

Tris can taste herself on his tongue and while it's strange it wakes a primal instinct inside her, one that says she is his and he is hers and this is how it's always going to be. She snakes her arms around his neck and pulls him closer until he is settled between her legs rubbing himself against her slick entrance. She knows it'll hurt, but she doesn't mind too much. She would walk through hell and back for this man and nothing would make her happier than being one with him. He breaks their kiss and stares into her eyes, his own two dark pools of lust and love. She nods slightly reassuring him as he slowly pushes inside her. He watches her carefully trying to make this as painless as possible for her. He soon reaches a barrier and knows this is it. Once through they are one.

"I love you," he whispers before kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you, too. I trust you," she says and holds him tighter. He pushes through the barrier and makes her a woman, his woman. She closes her eyes and he waits until she is ready again. It takes a few minutes for her to adjust to his girth and then she finally looks up and smiles.

He pulls out almost completely and gently pushes back inside establishing a steady rhythm. They soon are in sync and Tris meets each of his thrusts with jerks of her hips getting them both closer to an invisible finish line. They moan and groan and whisper how much they love each other as they come together for the first time. Tris wraps her legs around his middle, her toes curl and her head falls back, while Tobias frantically pounds her until he can no longer hold back. Her walls clench around him and milk him clean of his life giving seed and they both shout the other's name as they experience this for the very first time.

Later that night Tobias holds his wife close to his chest, spooning her and keeping her warm. He kisses her bare shoulder and nuzzles her neck, as one hand caresses her feminine curves.

"Happy?" he asks.

"The happiest," she replies and turns her head to get a kiss.

"I am so glad you chose Dauntless," he says.

"Me too," she replies happily.

A year later, on Christmas to be exact, the young couple welcomed their first born son, Prince Jonah. He had his mother's blonde hair and his father's dark blue eyes and was just the sweetest little angel anyone has ever seen.

The dark wizard was gone and there were no more threats to the kingdom. The king was so grateful that he worked on a treaty with the dragons. As long as the beasts were peaceful and didn't attack the humans, the humans would do the same. Torch vowed that as long as he lived he would keep Tris, Tobias and any of their children safe. Tobias promised that he will always make sure that Torch and his kind will always be welcome in the kingdom for as long as they wanted to stay.

Soon after Tris' and Tobias' wedding the king decided to prepare his son for the royal duties and by the time his grandson was born Tobias was crowned king.

The kingdom knew only prosperity and peace during Tobias' long reign and together with his wife he helped everyone to live happily ever after just like they did.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for reading and a Happy New Year!


End file.
